villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huggoblin
Info Huggoblin is an enemy of Hobgoblin. Huggoblin hugs people and usually gives them drugs. Huggoblin also has henchmen that look like him. Huggoblin somehow got his hands on goblin gear. First appearance The Huggoblin made his first public appearance when he flew over a city. It was clear that he was a new goblin because of his colors and heart shaped glider. It appeared all Huggoblin did was hug people. However, Huggoblin was actually dealing drugs. Hobgoblin immediately noticed something was off. Hobgoblin saw Huggoblin with drugs. Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin bomb at Huggoblin but Huggoblin somehow survived. Hobgoblin flew over some train tracks. He got off his glider. Huggoblin did the same. They had a sword fight and Hobgoblin saw an approaching train and pretended to be beaten. Huggoblin failed to notice the quickly approaching train and stood on the tracks. Huggoblin was about to deliver a killing blow with his sword but he was hit by the train. Huggoblin was presumed dead. It was later revealed that Huggoblin survived because he was stuck to the front of the train and his armor saved him. New Huggoblin A new Huggoblin appeared. He managed to defeat Hobgoblin in a fight. Hobgoblin would later attack Huggoblin again. This Huggoblin revealed that he was working for the original and that the original was still alive. Huggoblin threatened to kill Hobgoblin's friends. Huggoblin got part of his helmet cut off by Hobgoblin and Huggoblin revealed his identity. Then he flew away while wearing his damaged helmet. Before Huggoblin could kill anybody, Hobgoblin shot him in the back of the head. 3rd Huggoblin A third Huggoblin appeared. He challenged Hobgoblin to a duel. They fought their duel on their gliders. Huggoblin was very skilled and managed to cut Hobgoblin a few times. Hobgoblin hit Huggoblin with a sticky bomb. The bomb went off and killed Huggoblin and caused hobgoblin to crash. Huggoblin's game The original Huggoblin returned to fight Hobgoblin. They fought in the sky on their gliders. After Hobgoblin rammed Huggoblin, they crashed in a park. Huggoblin was weakened by the crash but Hobgoblin was fine. Hobgoblin held his sword to Huggoblin's neck. However, Huggoblin said that he would tell Hobgoblin everything, including where he got the gear, if Hobgoblin let him go. Hobgoblin allowed Huggoblin to go and Huggoblin escaped. after he escaped, Huggoblin planted bombs around the city. Each bomb had people tied to it. However, Hobgoblin managed to defuse each bomb. The Final Problem Hobgoblin managed to track Huggoblin to a bridge. After a battle, Huggoblin escaped. Realizing that Hobgoblin would not stop until one of them was dead, Huggoblin began murdering people. Hobgoblin caught up to Huggoblin at a gas station. Huggoblin ignited his sword and threw it into a gas pump. After the place exploded, Huggoblin left his suit behind to trick Hobgoblin into thinking he died. It was revealed to the audience that Huggoblin was one of Hobgoblin's friends' boyfriend. While on a date in his apartment, Huggoblin was shocked to see Hobgoblin enter with his army. Huggoblin was worried that Hobgoblin had figured out who he was but Hobgoblin was there to kill him for other reasons. Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin bomb and missed. The explosion blew a hole into the wall. It was revealed that Huggoblin had a secret lair behind the wall. Huggoblin quickly put one of his suits on. However, he was outnumbered. He decided to surrender. He then revealed where he got the suit. He had been working for a Nazi party and the KKK. Huggoblin began to monologue. Before he could finish, he was decapitated by Hobgoblin.Category:Male Category:Goblins Category:Swordsmen Category:Drug Dealer Category:Nazis Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased